1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of computer accessories and peripheral equipment for use by computer operators and, more particularly, to an ergonomic support pad for receiving and supporting the forearm and wrist of a person operating an in-out device for a computer such as a keyboard or a mouse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous appliances are known which are pertinent to the invention at hand. One early instance is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,250 issued Jan. 24, 1967 to Dollgener et al. which discloses a cushioned arm rest for individuals whose occupations require a continuous use of their hands along the depending edge of work tables, benches, desks and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,971 issued Dec. 15, 1992 to Schaeffer et al. discloses a wrist supporter made of polyurethane foam having an L-shape cross section which is adapted for installation along an edge of a work surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,705 issued Mar. 23, 1993 to Kline et al. discloses a microscope stand and armrest system for placement on a conventional desktop. Height adjustment and leveling feet are provided at each corner of a base plate and a top surface is hinged to the base plate for receiving a microscope and for tilting the microscope rearward toward the user to a position that allows the user to look directly forward when operating the microscope. Left and right sloping armrests which may be of polyurethane foam material are provided for placement on the desktop at each side of the microscope stand to support the user's forearms in natural positions while operating the microscope.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,005 issued Aug. 30, 1994 to Szmanda et al. discloses a forearm support apparatus for a keyboard operator which utilizes first and second forearm support units, each including a relatively firm base member having a tapered wall and a flat bottom wall. A complementing upper member has a similar taper and is secured to upper wall and an inverse orientation to raise the tapered wall to a top surface. The top member is formed of a highly resilient compressible material to receive the forearm which depresses the material and supports the forearm. The support units are mounted in laterally spaced relation with the tapered upper walls extending inwardly and downwardly toward each other such that the forearms are biased inwardly toward each other to restrict outward displacement. The members are formed symmetrically about a transverse plane generally parallel to the keyboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,298 issued Feb. 20, 1996 to Walker discloses an inclined mouse pad configured as a wedge, preferably molded of dense neoprene or the like, and equipped with working and decorative surfaces. When not in use, the working surface can be oriented downwardly against a table to expose the non-working surfaces to view. This protects the working surface from dust and damage from dropped objects and spills. The inclined mouse pad provides a gravity gradient in one direction, preferably the "Y" direction to give normal physiological feed back on the position of the mouse on the pad. Other advantages include ergonomic compatibility, elevation of the arm, and better control since the user pushes upward and pulls the mouse downward.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,218 issued Jan. 28, 1997 to Lechman discloses a wedge-like structure which is interposable between an object and its supporting substrate surface and whose thickness is adjustable for purposes of adjusting the tilt angle of the object relative to the substrate surface. The structure is comprised of a stack of generally flattened component members wherein a layer of a releasable adhesive composition is located between and bonded to adjacent component members that can have various configurations and be of a variety of compositions including rigid organic polymer foam. The wedgelike structure is said to be particularly well adapted for incorporation into a monitor support assembly that is located under a transparent window in the top portion of a work station so that the monitor tilt angle is adjustable relative to the assembly by the wedge-like structure.
It was with knowledge of the foregoing disclosures representative of the state of the art that the present invention was conceived and has now been reduced to practice.